How the Angel got his Wings
by Lord Lucious
Summary: The revelation of how the first Johto Champion met his wife and mate Lucy, or as she is better known: Lugia. Rated M for lemons and mature language. I do not own pokemon, only the OC's that i have created.


**_How the Angel got his wings_**

_Oh man... In all honesty, I've been working on this character and his back-story for a couple years with my buddy Draknos, and I'm kind of surprised it took me so long to write it down. You are going to be seeing a lot more of Eon and Lucy later on, hell they've already made a guest appearance on my friend_ Smurfy021_'s story **Pokémon Resort**. Go check it out, it's awesome!_

_And of course, as always, I don't own Pokémon, apart from my characters and their back stories, yada yada legal BS, yada yada._

_And remember, it's good in any form, as long as its porn!_

* * *

A Cliffside beach was being torn apart, beams of water, air, and energy blasting chunks out of the cliff, digging trenches in the sand, and causing Pokémon for miles around to flee in fear. Over the ocean was a Lugia, angry and hurt. It had scorch marks and scars across its entire body, and down on the beach itself stood a lone trainer and his Swampert, one of his last two Pokémon still conscious. The trainer was the first Johto Champion, Eon Angelos. He stood at 6' 3" tall, his silver hair spiked back like a hedgehogs spines. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, revealing his muscular arms which were marked with scratches and cuts from debris from the battle. A silver cross hung from around his neck, around an inch in length. He had blue jeans on, through they were ripped in several places, and a silver chain worked as his belt, holding his jeans up. On his waist, just above his belt were his six pokeballs, though four of Eon's Pokémon were knocked out and his Swampert, Kraken, was badly hurt, scars covering its body from the combat. Eon was also hurt, from dodging the Lugias attacks and from rocks and sand shot into the air from the impacts. Swampert fired a beam of ice at the Lugia, hoping to freeze one of its wings to force it out of the air.

Roaring in anger, Lugia focused an Areoblast and shot the condensed wind down, the air colliding with the Swampert's Ice Beam and sending an explosion of energy outwards, and raining shards of ice onto Kraken and Eon. This human may be a champion, but he still just has normal Pokémon at his disposal, and no normal Pokémon should be able to do any damage at all to a legendary, especially one as powerful as herself. However, this legendary Pokémon is not at her full strength, as the exertion of energy necessary to fight off Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres at the same time to send them back to their territories has weakened her. Despite that, Lugia's current determination is keeping her strong. She spreads her massive wings and flaps them quickly, sending a hurricane-strength gale of winds at Swampert.

Kraken glances back at his trainer, and jumps in front of Eon, the wind picking up sand and rocks and sending them flying into Kraken into him at high speeds, and Eon ducks behind his Pokémon, panting. He had only tried to distract the Lugia and was now in a full blown battle with it, and he did not like these odds. He only had two Pokémon left and Kraken was not in good shape.

Lugia roars again. From the exertion of using so many attacks and still taking damage in retaliation from this human's Pokémon, she is beginning to breathe heavily. Once this fight is over, she plans on diving back underwater to heal herself; her vanity causes her to hate having any scars or blemishes at all on her perfectly-smooth form. For now though, the fight continues. Her eyes begin glowing icy-blue as she focuses her control over the weather. Using a Rain Dance, she brings a torrential downpour down, forcing the water to rise at the same time in an attempt to drown her human opponent.

Kraken sees the water begin to rise and he signals to Eon, who jumps on his back as the water rose. Eon shouted over the rain. "We need to get to cover, head to that cave!" He pointed behind him to a huge cave in the cliff behind him. Kraken spun around ran towards the cave, trying to get away from Lugia as fast as possible, though the rising water was not helping him in his endeavor.

Lugia does not allow her prey to escape so easily. Letting out an angry growl, she flipped over in the air before gliding down after them. If they plan to escape into that cave, they are out of luck, as the cave appears large enough for her to fit inside as well. Not letting up her attacks though, she sends another Areoblast at them.

Kraken hears the attack coming and spins, taking the full force of the attack and protecting his trainer from the blow, though it sent them flying into the cave. They hit the ground and skidded a ways, before slowing to a stop. Kraken rolled off Eon so as to remove his massive weight from his trainer and he collapsed completely from exhaustion. Eon returns Kraken, whispering to his pokeball. "Thank you..." He turns to look out through the cave entrance, worried.

Lugia grins when she sees that the Pokémon and human have entered that cave. Without any other way for them to get out, she shouldn't have much difficulty cornering them. The cave may be large enough for her huge form to fit inside, but not with her wings spread, so she lands first before walking in and searching around for the human.

Eon had hidden behind a boulder, panting heavily as he tried to hide from the Lugia. He was scared, and he was more scared than he ever had before, fearing for his life as this massive legendary stalked the cave for him, and blocked the only exit.

Lugia growled again as she looks around, peeking around corners and snaking her neck along as she walked. Up until now, she has only been roaring and growling, so speaking is likely to catch Eon by surprise. "You will not escape me, human. I am Lugia, and you will pay for having the audacity to fight me. Show yourself, and I will end this quickly." She whips her tail around and smashes a boulder beside her in one swipe, but thankfully, not the boulder he is hiding behind.

Eon eyes widened as he realized that the Lugia had spoke, and he peeked around the bolder, still scared but now confused by her speaking. He hoped she would not see or hear him. He couldn't fight her. He was incredibly strong, able to take on a full grown Rhyperior, but he wasn't strong enough to fight a full grown Lugia, even at her low strength now.

Not hearing any response, she growls again. "Very well, let the hunt continue then. Cling to your fear, human, it is all you have left. I am in no rush." She smashes another boulder with her tail, slowly moving towards Eon's hiding spot.

Eon took out his last pokeball, his strongest and the first Pokémon he ever had. He didn't want to use him, but he might not have a choice, as the Lugia continued moving deeper into the cave in her search for that human.

Eon scans the area before sighting another boulder a little ways away, though it was within Lugia's line of sight. He waited till he thought she couldn't see him before running to the boulder, running as fast as possible and hoping she wouldn't notice him.

His movement is caught out of the corner of her eye and she turns to look at him. "I saw that." She charges up a Hydro Pump and fires it at the boulder Eon is running towards, and the boulder explodes from the high pressure water and sends Eon flying backwards. He quickly scrambles to his feet, grabbing his pokeball up off the ground. He now stood in front of Lugia with no cover, panting heavily.

She glares down at him, ready to launch a final blast to finish him off. "Champion or not, all humans that dare to attack me are my prey."

Eon threw his pokeball, and a flash of light revealed a Typhlosion, Eon's partner Dracnon. He looked at the Lugia fearlessly, growling in pokespeak. "No Pokémon is allowed to hurt Eon. He is my friend, mentor, and master. I will defend him to my last breath." Lugia growls in response. "So be it." She sends a Hydro Pump down at both of them, planning to finish this quickly.

Dracnon unleashes a Flamethrower attack into the Hydro Pump, strong enough and hot enough to stop the attack dead in its tracks and dissolve the water into steam. She growls in surprise. However weak she is, there is no reason why a fire-type Pokémon should be able to hold back one of her Hydro Pump attacks. She focuses her energy and unleashes an even more powerful Hydro Pump at that Typhlosion.

Dracnon roared and stretched his head out as he used Fire Blast, unleashing the five pronged fire attack that, like the Flamethrower, stopped the Lugia's water type move dead, even starting to slowly push it back.

Lugia does not want to even think about retreating, so she sends another Hydro Pump attacks at that Typhlosion. It may be able to stop those attacks, but Lugia expects to be able to have the endurance to continue attacking longer.

Dracnon dodges the attack as he sucked in the air from around him, a ball of flame generating in his mouth, sending licks of flame out as he shot the Blast Burn attack at Lugia as she shot another Hydro Pump, the fire attack piercing through her Hydro Pump quickly and easily, and as the attack collided with her, it exploded, the flames expanding outwards in the shape of a sphere as it hit and burned her badly.

Lugia roars in anger as she is forced to take a step backwards from that attack, and Dracnon growls at her in response to his successful attack. 'Bring it, you overgrown bird!"

Lugia roared in anger as she took a step forward. "I will not be defeated by a common Pokémon!" She began to charge energy, the air in the cave swirling into her mouth. Dracnon charged his own Blast Burn attack, though the fire was now a white hot, and Eon took a step back, shielding his face from the heat.

Lugia unleashed an Aeroblast at Dracnon, sending the extremely powerful flying type attack at the fire type Pokémon and his trainer. Dracnon leaned his head back and whipped it forward, the Blast Burn attack colliding with the Areoblast, and as it did so, the oxygen held within the Areoblast was lit and ignited, creating a massive, flaming explosion which shook the entire cave.

The cave began to collapse, the entrance the first to begin collapsing, the rocks falling onto Lugia, and Lugia, much larger than that Typhlosion, is unable to avoid the falling rocks and is pushed to a crouching position. The cave hasn't completely collapsed yet, though that is part to this legendary Pokémon's huge form holding it up, so a small opening to get out of the cave remains.

Eon jumps to the side, a large rock smashing down near him and his Typhlosion. He quickly returns Dracnon and stumbled around as the cave shook again. He looked over to where the Lugia was, and saw the small opening that he could use to escape, but that was also when he spotted Lugia, who was clearly struggling under the weight of all those rocks. She continued groaning, her wings spread wide to hold the rocks up from blocking off the small opening, but her muscles shook from the strain, unable to keep the rocks up for much longer.

Eon glanced between Lugia and the opening, hesitating as he tried to make a choice between saving himself or saving the massive Legendary Pokémon.

Lugia turns her head and sees Eon. She quickly goes through all of her possible options before growling at him. "Get out!" She is a legendary, so she could probably survive in this cave, but she worries the cave might collapse completely and crush the human.

Eon makes a split second decision, ignoring her and charging forward to kick a large boulder, which shot across the ground and wedged itself into the collapsing caves entrance, and stabilizing the rocks pushing down on Lugia to give her an opening. "Get out from under them, now!"

Not wasting any time, Lugia rushes out from under those rocks to get into the cave, twisting her body as she fell to the ground, so as not to crush the human that had saved her life, and managing not to break anything as she fell.

Eon jumps out of the way of Lugia as the rocks fell inwards, completely sealing off the cave and blocking all sources of light. Eon swayed slightly before he sat back against a stalagmite as the dust settled, leaning his head back and panting heavily.

Lugia lifts her head up and sees that there is very little light in the cave, and since she doesn't have any way to light up that area, she uses her psychic powers to sense the layout. She searched for any possible exit, even ones only large enough for the human, but she cursed mentally as she realized there was no such opening. There were small holes in the rock suggested air was continuously entering the cave, but nothing big enough for even a small Pokémon to get into. There were several large pieces of dry wood scattered around, but nothing much else.

Lugia turned her head to look down at that human, growling at him. "You should have left me. Now we're both stuck here."

Eon chuckles, shaking his head slowly. "Now what kind of man would I be if I let a pretty lady get trapped?" He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "I don't really see a way out of here, unless we dig out the entrance." She sighs, shaking her head. "Even I am not strong enough to move a mountain's weight of rock though."

Eon shrugs and rubs his arm. "Neither can I, but it doesn't mean we can't try." Lugia stares at the human carefully, judging the human before sighing and laying her head against the stone floor. "Very well... But first, I need to rest." The Lugia closed her eyes as she began to rest so as to try and heal her wounds.

Eon stands up and carefully makes his way around, picking up several of the pieces of dry wood and placing three of them standing up but laying against each other, like a three sided pyramid and broke the other pieces and put them under and around the pyramid stands and put rocks around the entire setup himself. He took a lighter from his pocket, lighting some paper he found laying about and placing the flaming paper under the woof to start the fire and to get some light in the cave.

He glanced over to see that Lugia had fallen asleep by the time the fire was lit, her massive, sleeping form moving slightly so as to curve more around the new heat source.

Eon sat against the rock wall across from Lugia but facing the fire and he studied Lugia, scanning her form. He considered how large this particular Lugia is, thinking that she is possibly the first one of that kind of legendary Pokémon. Also, without the stress of battle to distract him, Eon can tell that she is female now from the curve of her upper body and the telltale curvature of her hips. He shook his head, yawning. He knew that he should rest too, and he moved nearer to the fire, curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

-Several hours later-

Eon yawns as he wakes up, glancing over to find his fire starting to die, and also to find the Lugia still sleeping, he guessed to regain her strength. He grabbed a few more pieces of wood and placed them on the fire to keep it going before walking over to the Lugia. He stood beside her head, just staring at her for a while before tentatively reaching his hand out to place on her neck.

Lugia jolts awake and growls reflexively when she feels him touch her, leaning her head back and Eon jumps back, startled at her movement and growl, his eyes filled with fear. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Lugia sees that it was only the human that touched her and she stretches her neck out. "Sorry-" She yawned, her jaws opening wide and giving Eon a good view of her massive pointed teeth and gaping maw. "-I'm not used to being touched."

Eon laughs nervously at the sight of her teeth, shaking his head. "I'm not surprised; you are a legendary Pokémon after all."

Lugia slowly nods. "Yes." She sighs and looks to see if she still has scars from those scratches from the earlier fight and she groans unhappily when she sees them. "Argh, those are going to take a while to vanish."

Eon tilts his head in confusion at her comment. "Don't you know Recover? I thought you would have used it to heal all your wounds by now honestly." She shakes her head, licking one of the scars with her long, reptilian tongue. "No, it's not that simple. I need to be in contact with water for my recovery to work properly."

Eon nods and raises his arms over his head to stretch before letting then fall to his sides, but his left had hit something. He pulled it out to find a Max Potion held in his hand. He stared at it _I only have one... Typhlosion could probably use this, but..._ He looked up at the Lugia and felt pity for the majestic creature, the sight of her licking one of the gashes on her wing made him feel horrible and he walked over and started to spray the gashes and scars on her body, the wounds being cleaned and sealing shut as the spray hit them. Lugia breathes out in relief when she feels her injuries fade away. "That's better."

As Eon used the last of the spray, all of Lugia's wounds disappeared, returning her body to its natural and pristine form. He stepped back, nodding as he tossed the now-empty spray away. "Alright, you better?" She nods and stretches again, letting her eyes travel over her body to appraise her now seamless skin. "Yes. Now, let's get out of here."

Eon stands up and stretches. "I'm not sure were going to be able to... My only Pokémon left is Typhlosion, and he's no good with heavy lifting."

Lugia grins. "Oh, but I am. Now that my strength is back, I can blast these rocks out of the way." She charges up and fires out an Aeroblast, destroying several of the boulders, but the impact shook the cave and cause more rocks to fall, not only to fill the gap, but to block more of the entrance.

She growls again. "Fine, that path is too unstable." She starts slashing at a different wall, slowly carving a tunnel through the stone. As she digs through, the cave ceiling begins to shake and Eon, seeing this, shouts at her, trying to stop her before they were buried under a mountain of rock. "No, hey! Don't do that, the entire cave will collapse!"

She stopped and stepped back, growling in frustration. "Well then what do you suggest?" Eon rubs his head, sighing as he thought. "I say we wait a little while for everything to settles before we start to, SLOWLY, dig our way out."

"I don't like waiting, but fine." Growling, she leans back against a rock wall, sliding down to sit on the floor with her wings set on the ground in front of her. Eon sighs and sits down, shaking his head. "God dammit... Why did you attack Samantha?"

Lugia looks over at him. "You mean that girl with the legendary birds? She should have known better than to remove them from their islands. One of my duties is to keep those three separated."

Eon groaned, exasperated. He looked up at her. "She did not know that. You could have just dealt with them and just left... Ok, seriously, can you come down here; looking up at you is starting to hurt my neck." Lugia lays down on her stomach, bringing her head closer to Eon. "Is that better?"

Eon smiles warmly at her, his striking features now clearly visible to her. "Very, thank you very much." She can't help but smile slightly too. "Well, we're going to be stuck here for a while, so we might as well talk." Eon nods and stretches out, yawning. "I suppose so... So you're a female? I didn't think a legendary could have a gender."

Lugia actually giggles when Eon asks her about that. "Oh, I'm not surprised. Very few humans get the chance to speak to a legendary, or even realize that we can talk." She might as well explain to him. "When Arceus created us, none of us had any gender, aside for himself as a male and Mew as a female. Over time, as our powers developed, we became able to take on genders too. Some decided to remain without a gender, some became male, some became female, and a few even experimented with both. Ho-oh and I decided that we wanted to be brother and sister, and he won our little contest to decide who would be the male."

Eon laughed, clapping his hands together in amusement. "No way, you made it a contest? You have got to tell me what the contest was about."

Lugia smiles, enjoying the chance to tell this story, as she rarely got the chance to. "Now, keep in mind that this was hundreds of years ago, before humans began to capture Pokémon and train them. The contest was a race, from one side of the region to the center. However, instead of us racing, our goal was to get a human to follow us from either the westernmost village or the easternmost village all the way to the center of the region. The only restriction was that we couldn't directly interact with the humans, so we had to rely on some of them being curious enough to follow after we circled overhead. In the end, the one following me was just walking but the one following Ho-oh befriended a Steelix and was able to travel much faster."

Eon nodded a big grin on his face. "Was being male really that important to you? Why not just both of you and Ho-oh be male or both of your female?" Lugia shrugs dismissively. "It's just something we thought would be most fitting, for the sake of balance. After all these years though, I'm not complaining. I've been told that my human form is drop-dead gorgeous, or whatever term humans are using these days. Sexy?"

Eon raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly, and tilting his head. "Wait... You have a human form? And it's sexy? May... may I see it?" Lugia almost looks like she is blushing when Eon asks about that. "Well, um, I don't think I should... I've been able to spend time in human towns because nobody knew that it was me. If I let a human see me transform though, that takes away the secrecy."

Eon rolls his eyes, waving his hand dismissively at her. "Come on now, I won't tell... I promise."

"I suppose I can, but no pictures either." Shrinking down to a human form will make this place feel less cramped too, so Lugia begins to transform. Her body folds in on itself as she shrinks, glowing with evolution-like light as she takes on that different form. When the light fades, Lugia now appears to be a human female, her skin almost silver in color. This human form also has icy-blue eyes, and long hair cascading down her back. As for her clothes, they are rather revealing, basically just an ocean-blue, two-piece swimsuit. She is stunning to look at, with a perfect figure; her muscles lean like an endurance swimmer, and her breasts push out almost more fully than should be natural.

Eon stared at her body, unable to speak from the pure and total beauty in front of him. Lugia places one hand on her waist and the other at the back of her head, pushing her breasts out slightly and cocking her hip when she noticed him staring, and she giggles. "Meowth got your tongue?"

Eon gulped and shook her head. "I-I have no idea how to describe what I see..." She laughs, winking at him as she placed her hands behind her head, pushing out her breasts. "Yeah, that tends to be the reaction. And I can have so much fun like this."

Eon shakes his head slowly. "How the hell do people not talk about you? You're amazing!" Lugia waves dismissively, rolling her eyes as she stretches out her human form. "Oh, I normally stick to going on cruises in this form, so the humans just think I'm from some exotic region."

Eon's blush stayed, and he nodded slowly. "I'd say! No wonder people say exotic women are hot! Arceus!"

Lugia giggles again, putting her hand up to her mouth so that the tips of her fingers covered her lips, as she relaxed, standing straight and tall. "Actually, I haven't completely kept from being noticed." She tries remembering, tapping her chin with one finger. "I think my picture ended up on the cover of Poke-Girl magazine June about 5 years ago."

Eon placed his right hand on his face, hooking his thumb under his chin and placing his pointer finger against the side of his nose as he thought. "Hmmm... Five years ago, June... That would beeee-" He stopped talking, his hand dropping from his mouth as he stared at her, his jaw almost on the floor. "No... Way..."

"Oh, you saw it?" She smiles. "Clearly, legendaries don't age like humans." Eon shake his head slowly, still amazed. "No, no you do not..." He rubbed his head, but kept glancing at her cleavage and he shuffled around slightly.

"Strange how much humans are attracted to these." She holds up her breasts, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her cleavage as she bounced them up and down.

Eon blushed deeply, tugging at the collar of his shirt and stretching his neck. "Yeah well... It is strange, but bigger is better, and damn me if you're not the best."

"Well, that's the advantage of having transforming abilities." Enjoying seeing this human's reaction, she has her breasts grow even larger, now straining against her swimsuit top, giggling as Eon stares at her huge breasts. He quickly sat down, placing his hands in his lap with a deep blush across his face.

Lugia takes a step closer to Eon, leaning down to him and moving her mouth up next to his ear to whisper into it. "Did you know that some humans have a Pokémon fetish? Well I have a human fetish, and you sure are handsome..."

Eon gulped, staring up at her with a huge blush on her face. "Ah... Really now? Well..." She licks her lips, whispering lustfully in his ear. "What do you say? It's not like there's anyone around to see, and we still have to wait for the rocks to settle."

Eon slowly stood up and grinned wolfishly. "Well... I happen to be a trainer with a Pokémon fetish, and you... Are the sexiest yet." He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately.

Lugia's eyes widen in surprise, before they close and she gladly kisses Eon back, wrapping her arms around him. He can tell from the way she plays with his tongue as she kisses him deeply that she has clearly had practice with this before. She also lets out a slight moan of pleasure as her chest is pressed against his. He lets her play with his tongue, allowing her control at this time.

Lugia pulls away from Eon and she breathes heavily with lust as she removes her top, her massive breasts spilling out of her swimsuit top, and she pushed out her chest for Eon.

Eon needs no push and cups her breasts, lifting them and bouncing them slightly. "Holy crap... Do you even have a bra size?" Lugia moans with pleasure from the feeling of his hands on her soft breasts. "At this point, I don't think so." She grins, almost demonically. "But if I wanted to, I could make them even larger."

Eon laughed, shaking his head. "I don't suggest it; I can barely even hold these up!" She licks her lips. "Oh, but I'm much stronger..." Lugia easily holds them up and pushes Eon's head between them.

Eon raises his head, to look up at her and to get air, laughing. "Careful you don't smother me!" She rolls her eyes, smiling. "Relax. I've had practice with this." She giggles slightly, squeezing her breasts around his head.

Eon laughs. "How much practice?" Lugia giggles, glancing away. "Oh, you don't want to know."

Eon raised an eyebrow and slowly dragged his tongue up between her breasts. "I think I do actually."

Lugia shivers in pleasure from his tongue. "Ah, alright!" She waited till she stopped shivering before speaking. "Well, I think I've averaged having fun with one human a month for the past hundred years, so well over a thousand."

Eon looked back up at her from out of her breasts at her face, grinning. "I've always had a thing for older women." He leaned his head back, pulling out of her breasts and licking along one of her nipples, watching her reaction.

Lugia laughs at that and then goes back to moaning with pleasure as Eon licks her nipple, extremely sensitive there. "Oh, so good." She reaches down to rub her slit through her bikini, her slit already dripping-wet with arousal. Eon sees her hand and slides down her chest from her breasts to her slit and removed her bikini bottom, getting a good look at her slit.

This human Lugia's slit is dripping wet, her juices running down the inside of her thighs. Eon took a deep sniff and frowned, her juices smelling for some weird reason like a mix of pineapples and the open ocean. She blushed and smiles at him as she pulled her hand away, licking her juices off her fingers. "Like what you see...?"

Eon didn't answer her, instead shoving his face between her legs and shoving his tongue into her, and Lugia moans with pleasure again as her slit clamps down onto his tongue as she manipulated her muscles to wrap and tug on his tongue.

Eon digs his tongue into her, placing his left hand on her hip and his right on her stomach, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Lugia arches her back as she continues moaning with pleasure, rubbing her own breasts since Eon is occupied elsewhere. She has been with plenty of humans before, but this one is giving her much more satisfaction than normal.

Eon brings his other had back to her ass, grasping her butt cheek and slowly pushing his middle finger slowly into her ass hole as he slid his tongue deeper into her cunt, grazing her G-spot and causing her to shout in pleasure. "Ah! Yeah. that's good!" She shudders and arches her back even more, showing off how flexible she is. Already, she is breathing heavily, struggling to hold back.

Eon flicks his tongue on her G-spot repeatedly, rubbing her clit furiously and fingering her ass slowly. Lugia is startled by how much pleasure she is in. That particular spot, no human has found it before. Unable to hold back anymore, she screams out in pleasure, coating Eon's tongue with her juices.

Eon pulls his tongue out and lets her juices shoot into his mouth, and he drinks it all down, swallowing and licking his lips. "Delicious..."

"Good." Lugia grins and leans back in to kiss Eon again. "Now, let's see what you have." She begins pulling his clothes off too.

As she pulls his shirt off, she reveals his strong, toned chest, much like that of a body builder. He then stood back and opened the fly on his jeans and pulled his boxers down slightly, revealing his impressive, 8 inch length, rock hard and throbbing.

"Oh," She slowly runs a finger down his chest. "So strong." And she runs a finger along the length of his cock. "And so big, too..." Without warning, Lugia leaps onto Eon, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she impales that cock into her moist, tight slit.

Eon gasps and groans in a mix of surprise and pleasure as he hits the wall with his back, his member pushing into her as she hilted herself on him. "Ah, Arceus!" Lugia, rather furiously, bounces up and down on his cock, her breasts shaking in front of his face.

Eon takes one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it. As she bounces upwards, he drops slightly so that only his head was still inside her, and he slams back in when she drops down, going in time so that they were in rhythm

Lugia keeps this rhythm going for as long as possible, not showing any signs of exhaustion, but gasps as Eon pushes Lugia onto her back, digging his knees into the dirt as he raises her left leg over his shoulder, and he place his other hand on her hip, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Lugia is flexible enough for Eon to easily get her into that position and she gasps in surprise, moaning in pleasure at this new position, amazed as she had never had or seen this done. Eon starts thrusting hard into her, still holding her leg and rubbing her clit.

She arches her back as she continues moaning with pleasure, pulling Eon in close to kiss him again. Eon kissed her passionately, taking control and sliding his tongue into her mouth, his own skill rivaling hers, even with the age difference. He slides his tongue deep into her mouth, swirling his tongue around hers and tugging on it so that her tongue was in the grip of his tongue.

Lugia pulls away from the kiss for a moment, panting heavily. "Now, w-where did you lean that technique?" Eon grins widely, winking at her. "I've got some experience of my own." Lugia smiles lustfully, still panting. "Good." She goes back to kissing him.

Eon moans into the kiss, his thrusts becoming erratic as he neared orgasm, and Lugia, sensing that Eon is getting close, clamps her slit down even more tightly onto his cock, letting her walls massage his length. This pleasure is almost more than Eon can take, and he gasps and thrusts harder, leaning his head down to bite her neck ferociously.

Lugia is startled by that bite, finding it something that Pokémon normally do while mating rather than humans, and this animalistic action sent her over the edge and she cried out as she came, her walls rippling around him and his orgasm follows suit, as he cums inside her and fills her up with several bursts of his seed.

Lugia shouts in pleasure as she orgasms again from the feeling of his cum filling her up, and both she and Eon pant heavily, and Eon leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "You... Are amazing..." Lugia smiles happily and gives him a quick kiss. "S-so are you..."

Eon smiles widely, but his smile slowly faded as he slowly pulled out, his expression filling with sadness "Ah... I guess I'm not going to be able to stay as your mate then..."

Lugia stands back up and stretches after Eon pulls out, but she remains in human form for now, not noticing some of Eons cum dribbling from her slit. "Considering the fact that being my mate would mean that you would have to give up on being a trainer and live in my underwater cave, I doubt you'd even want to."

Eon started pulling his clothes on and tilted his head as he did so. "Why can't you just live with me, staying in that human form, or me coming to visit you in your cave?"

Lugia puts her two-piece swimsuit back on, making sure to adjust it so his cum stayed inside her. "Oh, I can get some pleasure like this, but I really prefer the strength of my normal form. I don't have any problem with you coming to my cave whenever you want to mate again though," she giggles after her swimsuit is on. "If you can make it past the whirlpools."

Eon chuckles, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "If I can fight you off, I can make it past some whirlpools." She rolls her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. "Well, then we won't have any problems there." This Lugia is letting her natural feelings of superiority get to her again, a little miffed by his comment about fighting her. "As if I'd live with some human. I wouldn't even let a Master keep me so constrained to the ground."

Eon laughed, shaking his head. "Like I would keep you locked in a pokeball." Lugia winks at him, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. "Like a pokeball could even hold me."

Eon pulls a Masterball out of a small bag on his thigh, and Lugia nervously moves away from him, not realizing the pokeball already had a Pokémon within it already: Dracnon. "I... um... where did you get that?"

Eon wave his hand dismissively and puts the masterball away, totally relaxed. "Don't worry, id never catch you without your consent."

Lugia sighs in relief. "Thank you." She looks over at the rocks with a frown. "So, think we can start moving those away, or keep waiting?" Eon glanced back at the rocks and studied them for a moment before nodding. "We should be able to move them, but go slow."

Lugia returns to her natural form, and shook herself so as to make sure her body is working properly before she begins to slowly move boulders, and Eon joins her, his muscles bulging as he moved some of the larger boulders and rocks out of the way.

After some time of digging, light spills through a gap and Eon pushes more rocks out of the way to make an opening large enough for a human to walk through. Eon looks up at Lugia with a smile, winking at her. "Shall we?" Lugia sighs and returns to her human form, wiping the dirt off her hands before allowing Eon to wrap an arm around her and walk her out.

They both scanned the damaged beach, still torn apart even after a day, a night, and a partial flood. He looked over at Lugia with a smile, and she smiled back. "So you still won't go with me?"

Lugia rolls her eyes, pulling her arm away from Eon and walking out into the sand, spreading her arms to take it all in. "Why would I want to go with you? You may be able to pleasure me well, but plenty of others can too." Eon smirks and raises an eyebrow. "But I bet none of them can pleasure you like I can."

Lugia laughs and drops her arms, turning her head back to look at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, you are so cocky." Eon grins as he walks up to her, pushing his right leg between hers and rubbing her slit with his thigh, causing Lugia's face glows a bright red and making her moan.

Eon winks at her, smirking as he pressed his thigh harder against her slit, making her moan more loudly. "So is that a yes?"

The Lugia pants and thinks about it for a moment. "H-how about this; I-if you can pleasure me as much in my Pokémon form as you could in my human form, I'll travel with you." With that, she pushes him back and returns to her huge legendary form. Eon grins widely and cracks his neck, nodding in agreement. "Challenge accepted."

"Good luck." She lies down on her back and spreads her leg, revealing her cavernous slit, massive and almost as long as Eon is tall, and wider than his shoulders. Eon walks up and starts searching for anything resembling a clitoris, but considering the fact that Pokémon can be so different from humans, Eon has no such luck. Lugia is designed to move swiftly through the water, so she is even able to close her slit off completely while submerged for as aerodynamic a body as possible, and as such does not have a slit to slow her movements, however slight the inconvenience.

Eon looks over her slit and makes a split second decision, pulling his clothes off and taking a deep breath before pushing his top half into her, pushing his arms around as he made himself a space inside her so he could breathe.

"Ahh," She lets out a low moan of pleasure, trying to stifle it. Her legendary form has such greater endurance than her human form, so she is able to take more pleasure, and Eon knows this, so he opens his eyes and slides farther into her, rubbing around her walls to find her G-spot, as he knew that all creatures had a G-spot somewhere, and he planned to drive Lugia over the edge, but With how large Lugia's inside walls are in this form, Eon does have a lot to feel through. Aside for a slight moan, Lugia is able to conceal how much pleasure she is in, so he might not even know if he finds that spot.

Eon rubs around, finding a large sandpaper like texture along her wall, and he grins in success, and he slowly ran a hand down it.

Lugia's eyes shoot open when he starts rubbing there, and she let loose a loud moan, unable to stop herself. That deep inside her, she wonders how he even managed to go in without feeling in danger of getting stuck. Reflexively, those walls begin squeezing against him, trying to milk him as though he were a penis, but the squeezing enough to crush him or even to pull him deeper into her.

Eon keeps rubbing it, now going faster and with both hands, making her arch her back and roar out in pleasure, shooting an Aeroblast into the air. "Ahhh!"

Eon keeps rubbing, feeling her walls tighten. He knew she couldn't last long, and he decided to finish it, rubbing his entire body up against her G-spot, and though Lugia attempts to hold back for as long as she can, but she loses her restraint and screams with pleasure as she climaxes, a flood of her fluids pushing Eon out of her, shooting him out and he landed in the sand, skidding back a ways, sputtering out her juices as he slowly stood up.

Lugia pants in total bliss, falling back to land in the sand, unable to move. "T-that... was the most pleasure... I've ever had... Y-you win..."

Eon stand up and wipes himself off, grinning triumphantly as he bathed himself in the ocean to remove her juices from his body. "I always do..."

He gets out of the water and waits for her to recover from her orgasm before having her dry him off with a blast of wind, the blast pushing him back a little but he stopped himself and he started putting his clothes on. "Thanks. I'm champion, so I've got a nice house near Olivine."

She sat up, letting her skin fold over her slit to make her streamlined, and she grins widely, her teeth revealed again. "I doubt it's anywhere near large enough to fit me though."

Eon winks at her, smiling happily. "You'd be surprised... Plus, it's got a great view of the ocean. That's where I live, and where you will too, if you want."

She nods, lying down so that he could climb onto her back. "Well, a deal's a deal. I'll travel there with you."

Eon smiles and walks to her, climbing onto her back. "I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship... But calling you Lugia will get a bit old after a while... You mind if I call you Lucy?"

She rolls her eyes as she smiles. "I've used that named before so sure, you can call me that. But what do I call you?" He smiles warmly and pats her back. "Eon is fine."

Recognizing the name, and remembering what he said earlier about himself, she finally recognizes him as the Johto Regions first champion, and she giggled. "So you're the one they call the 'Archangel'? I guess you just found your wings then." And with that, she took to the air, flapping her wings as she began flying to Olivine City, not realizing the adventures that she and the trainer on her back would have, and the struggles, experiences, and adventures that they would go through together.

* * *

_Eonight: Ahhh! Finally, now that this is off my platter, I can focus on more appetizing stories... garcon! Bring me a dish of Bad Guy POV with some Hybrid Pokémon sauce, and a nice refreshing glass of Elite Four. And for desert, i'd like a bowl of your best Poke-War stories!_

_Garcon: Of course sir, your first dish will be ready before New Year's Eve._

_Eonight: Excellent! And now my readers, continue on your merry way, and don't forget to have lots of poke-sex!_

_"It's good in any form, as long as it's Porn" -Eonight_


End file.
